


The Goddess And The Vampire!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Pre-Resident Evil Revelations 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Alex has words with Alcina. She's not too happy about Spencer helping out someone else, seen as he took them to make them into God's.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Goddess And The Vampire!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryNataliaRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/gifts), [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



> I don't get why people think Alcina is Alex, they're two completely different people.
> 
> Anyway, I feel like these two would get on like a house on fire 😂

After extensive research her loyal servant, also know as Stuart headed in to hand her some notes he'd been taking.

"Miss Alex, I have something that may be of interest to you."

Alex took the notes from him and read. It wasn't long before she had to take a seat at her desk as a coughing fit took hold. 

"Can I get you anything?" Stuart asked.

She shook her head after finally recovering to go back to reading before the notes became crumpled in her hand.

"So, it seems we're not the first of dear old Oswell's creations." She now frowned. " Stuart!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I'm planning on going to see this first creation of my dear old creator. Ready me transport, I'm going to Romania." 

"Yes, my lady."

xXx

The trip hadn't been too bad as she now stepped from her own private plane.

"A castle how quaint," she thought smugly as she headed up to the double doors.

Stuart did the honours of knocking for her and soon after they opened. A young woman in a maids uniform looked between them.

"May I ask what brings you here?" she asks.

"I'm here to see the Lady of this Castle," Alex simply stated, not even bothering to wait for an invitation as she's now walking in freely.

"M-My Lady doesn't just see anyone. I have to-"

"It's fine, darling. I'm not just anyone," she smirked, making the woman feel slightly more uneasy. 

She was just about to open her mouth as the double doors opened and in stepped the Lady of the Castle herself. Alex was stunned into silence as was Stuart, who's mouth was hanging open. It was one thing to read on paper and another to see her in person.

"I don't take kindly to people just walking into my home," the tall woman frowned, looking down on the woman below who seemed rather unfazed by her.

"You remember Oswell, do you not?"

The woman's face changed at this as she then gestured to the maid to honour her guests.

"This way if you will," she beckoned them through to the living room. 

Alex followed her through, thinking about how her own mansion looked far more superior to this. 

"Like what you see?" the tall woman asked as she took a seat first.

"It's adequate," Alex smirks as she now takes a seat.

"Mind if I smoke?" she now asks.

"Very much, my dear." Alex frowns back at her.

She places the cigarette holder back on the table to then cross her legs.

"I suppose we should get introductions out of the way first. I'm Lady Alcina Dimitrescu," Alcina greeted.

"Alex Wesker," the blonde greeted in return, getting a look of acknowledgement from the other woman. "Now that's out of the way tell me what dear old Oswell did to make you like you are."

"My Lady," the maid now offered the pair and Stuart a drink before heading out.

Alex was surprised by the colour of the other woman's tea, seen as it looked an awful lot like blood. She would know as she was more often than not coughing the stuff up. Alcina took a sip before placing the cup down on the table.

"I asked him about a flower," she now went on to explain. "Though you should already know of it, seen as you're one of the many Weskers. Though only two of you survived, but now there's only you am I right?"

"You're well informed, my dear." Alex responded to her while also giving back a smug smile.

Alcina shrugged lightly. "There's nothing I don't know of. Now tell me of yourself, as I see you're not in the best of health right now."

"It's nothing I can't cure, so don't worry yourself too much. I only came to see what you were and now I know."

Alcina couldn't help but smile, knowing how she'd bonded perfectly well with the Progenitor Virus. 

"I'm not the only one like this," she added as she then called out. "Girls, if you please."

The sound of winged insects was heard outside the door, which soon started to fill the room. Alex continued to stare down the opposing woman as the swarms took form.

"These are my daughters," she gestured to the three women. "Though not by blood."

Alex could already tell that. 

"And you tried to make them like you?"

Alcina shrugged. "It affected them slightly different to what I was expecting, but they're a success after all."

Was that a dig at her?

"Ah, my dear. My people see me as a goddess, whereas yours see you as nothing but a monster."

Little did she know she too would become such herself, though far worse than Alcina.

"I'm flattered," Alcina smiled as her daughters now grew restless.

"Mother, may we send her down to the cellar?" 

"No," she stopped them. "She's got what she came for and is now leaving, am I right?"

Alex smirked in response, now standing to head out she was caught by another coughing fit. Blood pooled a little in her hands, in which Alcina handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, darling. You're most kind," Alex smiled.

"It was my pleasure, and I enjoyed your company. I hope you have a safe journey back home and it would be nice to have a little chat with you when you're feeling better."

"I can arrange that," Alex thought smugly before turning to head out.


End file.
